The present invention relates to a device for feeding reels on to a user machine.
In particular, the present invention relates to a device for feeding reels of strip material from which to produce and/or pack cigarettes.
Cigarette manufacturing machines normally present one or more supports for respective reels from which wrapping material employed in the various manufacturing and packing stages is reeled off.
The reel supports are normally located in relatively safe positions on the machines, at any rate in such a position as not to interfere with the work of the machine operators, so that the reels must normally be lifted up on to a level with the respective supports.